jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Skrzydłocień
Skrzydłocień (ang. Shadow Wing) — gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel ognistej klasyRichard Hamilton na Twitterze - klasa ognista, pojawiający się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, w odcinku Niekończący się dzień, oraz w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Wygląd Skrzydłocień osiąga bardzo duże rozmiary i jest jednym z większych gatunków. Jego głowa jest zdecydowanie duża i okrągła, przypominająca w tym głowę Małego Cienia. Zaopatrzona jest w długie i ostre zęby. Ślepia osadzone są dosyć głęboko w czaszce, a nozdrza ustawione są wysoko. Łeb smoka znajduje się na krótkiej szyi. Ciało smoka wydaje się dość masywne, co raczej negatywnie wpływa na jego sposób i prędkość poruszania się - Skrzydłocień, jak większość dużych gatunków, ma bardzo małą zwrotność. Posiada on dwie pary niezbyt zgrabnych łap. Gad ma za to wielkie i silne skrzydła o dużej rozpiętości, dzięki którym zwierzę potrafi utrzymać do kilku Małych Cieni na ich powierzchni. Siedlisko i dieta Nieznane jest naturalne siedlisko Skrzydłocieni. Jedyny poznany osobnik zamieszkuje niezidentyfikowaną wyspę na Archipelagu wraz z żyjącym w symbiozie z nim stadem Małych Cieni. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk smoki te można znaleźć na Mani's Teardrop. Skrzydłocień, jak większość gatunków smoków, jest mięsożerny, a jego główne pożywienie stanowią prawdopodobnie ryby bądź inne zwierzęta. Zachowanie i tresura Skrzydłocień to potężny smok, żyjący w symbiozie z Małymi Cieniami. Mniejsze smoki zapewniają mu odpowiednią ilość pożywienia, polując stadem z wykorzystaniem podstępu, podczas gdy Skrzydłocień może odpoczywać, ukryty w gęstwinie. Jednak gdy ofiara okaże się trudna do schwytania, Małe Cienie zapędzają ją w stronę wielkiego gada, a potem kryją się bezpiecznie pod jego skrzydłami, podczas gdy ten przypuszcza atak. Jest zawzięty i rzadko odpuszcza pościg, ale choć wytrwały, nie jest zbyt zwinny, co może się okazać dla niego zgubne. Nie wiadomo, czy można wytresować Skrzydłocienia. Nie wydaje się smokiem szczególnie agresywnym, kłopotliwa może być jednak jego rola, z powodu której zawsze znajduje się w pobliżu agresywnych Małych Cieni. Moce i umiejętności Ryk thumbDorosłe Skrzydłocienie mogą wytwarzać potężny ryk, którym dezorientuje ich wrogów niczym fala dźwiękowa Gromogrzmota. Dźwięk ten jest również sygnałem dla Małych Cieni, aby dołączyły one do skrzydeł smoka, by stworzyć swoją charakterystyczą formację bombowca. Formacja bombowca Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą tych smoków jest tendencja do zbierania swoich mniejszych pobratymców pod skrzydła. Po wydaniu alarmującego ryku Małe Cienie przyczepiają się pod kończynami lotnymi smoka i mają za zadanie z dużą częstotliwością strzelać lawą w przeciwnika, podczas gdy dorosły smok służy jako gigantyczny przewoźnik. Inteligencja Zwierzęta te są niezwykle inteligentne, bowiem potrafią w bardzo umiejętny sposób zaplanować i zorganizować zasadzkę na upatrzoną ofiarę. Siła Skrzydłocień może udźwignąć ciężar dziesięciu Małych Cieni na swoich skrzydłach, bez jakichkolwiek trudności czy oznak zmęczenia. Etapy rozwoju Alpha Shadow Egg.png|Jajo Alpha Shadow Hatchling.png|Pisklę Alpha_Shadow_-_FB.png|Dorosły osobnik Alpha Shadow Titan - FB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Skrzydłocienia pojawia się jedynie w grach. Posiada kolisty kształt, a skorupa pokryta jest ciemnymi plamkami o rozmaitym rozmiarze i kształcie. Charakterystyczną cechą jaja są rozmieszczone po bokach, przypominające kolce wypustki, właściwe dla dorosłego osobnika. Pisklę Młody osobnik tego gatunku nie różni się za wiele od dorosłego, poza tym, że jest o wiele mniejszy, nie posiada wypustek na swoim ciele, a jego skrzydła nie są tak rozłożyste jak w przypadku wyrośniętego smoka. Tytan Tytaniczny Skrzydłocień różni się jedynie rozmiarem swojego ciała i kolorem - ciemnozielonym, z jaśniejszym podbrzuszem i podgardlem oraz czerwonymi plamkami w kilku miejscach, między innymi na skrzydłach. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Skrzydłocień pojawia się w odcinku ''Niekończący się dzień i wraz z Małymi Cieniami atakuje Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, którzy dali się zwabić na ich wyspę. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Skrzydłocień z odcinka Niekończący się dzień Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Marooned Greezer *Dawnstar *Snogglewing *Smog-bomber W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk W grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Skrzydłocień występuje pod nazwą Alpha Shadow, a nie Shadow Wing. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Shadow Wing fr:Cheftaile ru:Тенекрыл es:Sombra Sigilosa Alfa it:Ali di Fuoco (Alfa) Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Skrzydłocienie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ognista klasa